Tanya's Voice
by iLikeLlamas2011
Summary: A one-shot for Accept the Unaccepted's Twi-Awesome One-Shot Contest. Tanya's point of view of the entire Twilight series.


**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, never has been and probably never will be.**

**A/N: This is a one shot that will remain a one shot. It is for a contest that Accept the Unaccepted has started. Here is the info:**

**Name of the contest: Accept the Unaccepted Twi-Awesome One-Shot Contest**

**Story's name: Tanya's Voice**

**Penname: iLikeLlamas2011**

**Category: Anything in Tanya's Perspective**

**Rating: K+**

**Type: (Human or Vampire) both**

**Perspective(s): Tanya POV**

**

* * *

**

**TPOV**

It has been years upon years since I have been mortal, a mere human. I remember very, very little from that life, even less than most of my "family". I recall that I came from somewhere in Russia, but other than that, only my name. Even though it has been decades since I lived in Russia, I still have a tiny bit of an accent. I have resided in Denali, Alaska for a long time now. I can't really say that I have lived here, because I don't live. My heart doesn't beat, my blood doesn't flow through my veins, I am not fragile anymore, I am tougher than a nail.

I am not alone in my house, but I am. I am the only single vampire in the house. Carmen and Elezar have been together almost since the time that they were transformed, Kate just recently got together with Garrett, and Irina and Laurent both have been destroyed. Kate and Garrett wouldn't have even met if it wasn't for the Cullens, but I'll go into more detail about that later on in my tale. Before she had been, torn to pieces for lack of better words, she wouldn't have met her dear Laurent if it weren't for the Cullens either. That coven of vampires made my "sisters" happy, but not me.

When I first met Carlisle, it was a few years after the Spanish Influenza epidemic and just a few short years after he had transformed Edward. As soon as I saw that vampire with the odd colored hair and golden eyes, I knew that I would do almost anything to make him want me as I wanted him. He looked dashing in that black pinstripe suit and matching fedora, but that is part of a story that I will tell later. Carlisle had started working at the local hospital here in Denali and we met one day as he was going home from work. Back then, it was Kate, Irina, Carmen, Elezar, and I in our coven and Carlisle and Edward in theirs. Of course, we were all introduced to one another and spent quite a bit of the night time, that wasn't spent hunting, doing things to pass our time. Us girls, excluding Carmen, had all tried, unsuccessfully, our hands at getting Edward to give us each a chance. Kate and Irina only tried a couple of times before moving on to other men, while I tried many times and had a few good times that weren't with Edward.

Through the years, the Cullen clan grew and moved around the country every few years to make them seem less conspicuous. I honestly have no idea how they did that when Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let them wear anything that wasn't a big designer brand and their cars. The cars they drove were outstanding vehicles, some of them were _very_ostentatious for where they had chosen to settle for a couple of years. The Cullens had been in Forks, Washington for about two and a half years when something drastic happened. Edward raced to Denali and stayed for a week. Why, you ask? Because of a girl.

The Chief of Police for that tiny town had a daughter that lived with his ex-wife for most of her life and she decided to go live with her dad until she was done with high school. The problem? Her blood smelled to so good to Edward that he was so close to snapping and killing her, ruining all the self control that he had built up over seventy years time. When he first showed up, I thought that he had decided that he wanted to make me his but I was sadly mistaken when he told me what was going on. I felt sympathy for him, even if I didn't know what it was like to have your throat feel like it should be melting by the scorching of thirst. I didn't want the being that I loved to be in pain, but Edward decided that he needed to go back and explain to his family why he left so abruptly with no explanation to anybody but Alice.

Edward had continued to ignore the girl, Isabella Swan, as much as possible for quite a while. He had been quite successful until she was nearly killed right in front of him. At risk of exposing our big secret, he saved her from becoming a bloody pancake. To say that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were mad was an understatement. They were furious, but Rosalie was beyond words at the fact that her brother had almost caused them to move yet again. Well after that particular incident, he admitted the two reasons why he saved her. If she had been hit and her blood spilt, he thought that he would for sure, drank it and the other reason was because he cared about her enough to not watch her get killed. I decided that I wanted to meet this girl that could change Edward so much in such little time. There has to be something special about her.

At that time, I didn't know that I wouldn't meet the infamous Bella Swan until nearly two years later, at her and Edward's wedding. From my understanding, they didn't speak to one another for nearly a month after that. In that time, I had tried to talk to Edward more than once and get him to come back up here, away from that silly human girl. He almost immediately shot me down saying that he couldn't afford to take more time away from his school work, besides the necessary hunting trips. I was saddened by the thought that he wouldn't come to visit us because of some stupid girl human girl that wasn't even worth his time. I couldn't believe that he would rather spend time with someone that would get old, forget about him and eventually die. To help ease the pain of rejection, I had a few rendezvous' with some very attractive male humans. Of course I couldn't have a long-term relationship with these men because they all had someone else to go home to or weren't very good, if you catch my drift.

I talked to Rosalie, she hated the human girl as much as I, for a different reason though. I know that she had tried talking Edward into coming up here to visit us for a while, but to no avail. She had tried to set us up, Edward didn't even want a single date with me, but he politely went along on the date because he was too much of a gentleman to ditch a woman. I only wish I could capture his attention even one one-hundredth as much as this Bella girl. From what I gather, she was rather plain looking. Brown hair that went halfway down her back, dark brown eyes that held very little emotions and skin that was almost as pale as ours. She had an extremely hard time walking without falling or tripping over something, never said much, didn't do a whole lot besides read. She seemed so insignificant at the time because I hadn't even met her, let alone see her and Edward interact.

Esme and Carmen often talked and Esme told her one day that Edward had saved Bella, yet again, from a group of drunk men that had intended on hurting her. Not only that, but the human had figured out our secret. I could not believe that Edward, after eighty plus years of being in school, would be stupid enough to let some mere mortal see what a vampire is capable of, even if only a fraction of what we are capable of. She wasn't afraid of him or any of the Cullens, normal people run when they find out that someone is a vampire. She only wanted to be around him more after she found out the truth about Edward and his family. They started spending more time together and after a couple of weeks they started dating.

Bella couldn't have been normal at all, one of the reasons being the tale of when Edward first brought her to meet the rest of the family. She didn't freak out because she was going to be in a house where she was the only human amongst five vampires. She freaked out because she thought that none of them would like her and would want her gone immediately. She spotted Edward's grand piano and asked Esme if she played. Esme told her that it was Edward's instrument and he was the master musician of the household. Edward played her a song that he wrote, just for her, a song that he should have written for me. She absolutely adored the song and then later was invited her to go to a family baseball game that afternoon. What none of them, even Alice, didn't know was that severe danger was in their future.

Bella had played referee to make sure that nothing bad or against the rules occurred. The game continued on for a while without incident until Alice got a vision. She got a vision of three nomadic traditional vampires running through Washington when they heard the Cullen's ball game going on and they decide that they want to join in the game. Carlisle knew that they would catch Bella's scent and would try to drink her blood so he tried to get Edward to take her home as soon as possible. Alice saw that it wouldn't work so they tried to trick the nomads. Edward, Emmett and Alice brought Bella home while they devised a plan to get her away from James and Victoria (he was the nomadic vampire that wanted to track Bella for her blood and Victoria was his mate). Alice and Jasper had taken her down to Phoenix to confuse James, he thought that Edward would go with Bella. The other nomad, Laurent, traveled up here to Alaska to try our diet and got along with Irina pretty well so he stayed for a while.

James didn't take too long to figure out that Bella was not with Edward and that she was in Arizona. He deceived her into thinking that he had her mother and them convinced her to meet him at the ballet studio where she then discovered that her mother was safely away from Phoenix with her husband Phil. James almost succeeded in drinking Bella's blood, except for the fact that the Cullens, minus Rosalie and Esme, broke into the studio to save Bella. Edward and Carlisle rescued her while the rest killed James. She ended up in the hospital for two weeks down there for treatment of the injuries that she sustained when she "fell down the stairs at the hotel". Edward hardly left her side while she was there, he only left to hunt when Carlisle forced him to. That was in April.

By the time her birthday rolled around in September, Bella and Edward were still going strong and didn't appear to be splitting up anytime soon. Alice planned an eighteenth birthday party for her at the Cullen home the day of her birthday. She had gone all out in decorating and had even bought her a huge cake that she would be the only one eating. Even though Bella told them that she didn't want any gifts, they didn't listen and got her presents that they thought she would find very useful. She was opening one of the presents and she accidentally cut her finger while ripping the wrapping paper off. Jasper dove for her almost as soon as the blood starting trickling down her hand. Edward guarded Bella and pushed her back, knocking her into the table that had a glass bowl sitting on it, causing her to break the bowl and have glass cut into her arm.

Edward decided that he had put Bella in enough danger. The whole Cullen clan moved, but not before Edward promised her that she would never see them again. From my understanding, they both fell apart completely. But she had the worst of it because Edward told her that it be as if he never existed **(slightly modified from what Edward says in **_**New Moon**_**)**. She did nothing for days, her father had to force her to eat and drink. She spent months doing the same thing day in and day out: get up, go to school, go home, cook dinner for her father, do homework, go to bed. Edward would hide in his room all day and listen to depressing music. He had tried to track Victoria, but she led him on a wrong path to South America.

Apparently, Bella had gotten so bad that she started to hang around with wolves. When she first stared to become friends with them, she was not aware of the fact that they weren't completely human. She didn't find out for some time that her best friend was in fact, another mythical creature that was not supposed to exist. Laurent had gone hunting on his own for a couple of days and ended up coming within seconds of killing Bella, but she was rescued from being death by the wolves. They ultimately ended up killing Laurent due to the fact that he drank human blood. Victoria started to get too close to the La Push area than the wolves felt comfortable with so they tried to capture her. She swam away into the Pacific Ocean.

Bella did many things that were dangerous, just to hear Edward's voice. Buying two motorcycles and riding one was one of the two major things, the other being cliff diving. Being the naïve, innocent human that she was, thought that it was perfectly safe because she had seen the wolves doing it, in their human form of course. She decided to do it one afternoon when she was all alone and almost ended up drowning because the tides were thrashing her all around. Jacob Black, her wolf best friend, saved her again. Alice saw Bella jump off the cliff but never saw her hit the water.

Alice told Rose of what she saw, big mistake. Rose called Edward and told him that Bella tried to kill herself, at least Rose called him after Alice left to check up on Bella. She saw that Bella was alive, but Edward did not. He went to the Volturi to ask for them to destroy him. Alice escorted Bella to Volterra, Italy so that maybe they could convince Edward not to commit suicide. Long story short, the Volturi asked all three of them to join, they all politely declined, Edward was made to promise that he would change Bella into a vampire. He was not happy about that at all. On the bright side, they all survived.

When the three of them returned from their Italian voyage, Bella's father was not pleased with the fact that she left for days without as much as a note telling him where she actually was. Later that night, they were talking about her upcoming transformation. She was determined to have him do it and as soon as possible. He consented to be the one to transformer her, as long as they were married first. She reluctantly agreed because she loved him and wanted him to be the one to change her, but if he changed his mind then she would got to Carlisle.

Things went by as normal after that, except for the fact that Bella was grounded for sneaking off for days without a note with her whereabouts. It was nearing graduation by this time. The pair of them began filling out college applications, much to her chagrin, and something fishy started to happen in Seattle. Victoria was creating an army of newborns to go and destroy Bella and the Cullens. They had called upon us to help them but Irina refused because the wolves that had killed Laurent, would be helping them also. The night before the big battle, Edward officially proposed to Bella, with the very ring that his father gave his mother. Of course he did so after they graduated and while they were at the Cullen home alone for a couple of days.

The battle had commenced and Victoria, along with one of her cronies (Riley), had somehow found where Edward and Bella were camped out and were battling it out. Edward and Seth, another one of the wolves managed to tear the pair apart and burned them up. All but one of the newborns were killed, but the Volturi came and took care of her. They also wanted to know about Bella's pending transformation. Jane asked about it to which Alice answered that the date had been set.

Everything about the wedding had been set and the invitations had been sent out. The date of the wedding was August 13, 2006. We attended the wedding because the Cullens consider us family, or as close as family that you can get when you are a vampire. I had always thought that she was such a plain girl, but I had yet to see her before the wedding. I see that she was a beautiful young lady. Her cheeks were almost always a nice rosy pink and I could tell that she made Edward genuinely happy just by the huge grin on his face whenever she was near him. When he introduced us formally, I thought that he was going to burst with by calling her his wife.

We hadn't head much from them until December of that year. It was after Irina left to go on a long hunting trip. Alice had called us, frantically, asking if we could go down there and be a witness for the them against the Volturi. We traveled down to Forks without a second thought. We were confused to find only Edward in the house a first. Then he asked us some questions and asked Bella to come into the room. What we saw surprised us greatly. I never in my lifetime would have guessed that Carlisle would allow Edward to do this.

Bella walked into the room holding a child that smelled like a vampire. We were all immediately scared about the Volturi finding out about their immortal child. Edward and Bella assured us that Renesmee, that was their little girl's name, was their biological daughter and not an immortal child. She showed us her gift, a very peculiar one at that. When her hand touched someone's face or neck, she instantly showed them what she was thinking. She showed us each her story, from just after she was born until that very day. Bella had turned into an even more beautiful vampire and was as protective of Edward as he was of her.

The rest of the Cullen clan had traveled all over the world, trying to get more of their vampire friends to come and also witness Renesmee's growth. Total there were more than two dozen vampires from all around the world that had come to that beautiful little girl's defense against the Volturi. It was about two weeks that we were there before they made their appearance. When they did make their appearance, it was a grand one at that. That was about all that they had though, most of their witnesses were forced to be there and didn't actually care about the Cullens or the fact that they supposedly created an immortal child. In the end, Aro, Marcus and Caius were afraid of the amount of vampires that were gathered to defend Renesmee, the wolves and Bella. There were a few threats made, but none of them were acted upon.

The Volturi left and no vampire was destroyed, other than Irina for misinforming them. Everybody left throughout the next day and the Cullens lived happier than they ever had, with three more additions, two unexpected.

**

* * *

****Okay, so that was my first one-shot and it was for the Accept the Unaccepted Twi-Awesome One-Shot Contest. Let me know if you liked it by REVIEWING please. I know that I have not had a regular updating schedule for My Old Friend, but I promise to update sometime before next weekend. I just haven't had much inspiration for MOF lately and we got a big thunder storm about a week ago that fried our modem, router an a few things inside my mom's computer. Please check out my other story out and author alert me because I have a few ideas for one-shots floating around in my head that I hope to type up soon.**


End file.
